gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheSecretPower
Welcome Please note the vehicle image gallery have very specific (and restrictive) requirements to ensure a consistent view over all vehicle articles. They are detailed here. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:24, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Image naming Your vehicle gallery images aren't bad but all have invalid names. If you want to keep helping contribute to the missing galleries, please see: GTA Wiki:Media Policy/HowTo#Naming. As a general rule of thumb, filenames should have 3 parts: Page Subject Name-GTA game version-Optional Description.png If you look at other uploads, you will see the correct naming: *File:Ingot-GTAV-Underside.png *File:Ingot-GTAV-Top.png *File:Ingot-GTAV-Side.png *File:Ingot-GTAV-RearQuarter.png *File:Ingot-GTAV-Rear.png *File:Ingot-GTAV-Open.png *File:Ingot-GTAV-Inside.png *File:Ingot-GTAV-FrontQuarter.png *File:Ingot-GTAV-Front.png *File:Ingot-GTAV-Engine.png *File:Ingot-GTAV-Dashboard.png Please also note that png image format is preferred over jpg as they scale better when Fandom resize them for thumbnails. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:57, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Current Design Galleries Nice galleries! however, may I ask that you do not remove the CDG hidden notice, as some of your galleries lack some of the images required, so the notice still applies to users who may obtain these images in future. Thanks! Monk Talk 19:41, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Car manufacturer logos Hey. Although the logos that you uploaded have a great quality and look great, they souldn't be added to the articles of their respective manufacturers, as they aren't official. Logos obtained directly from the game files are the ones that should be used, regardless of their quality. Seems like you've spent a lot of time doing them, but I hope you understand. Thanks. – [[User:Ronalddmjunior|'Ronalddmjunior']] (talk | ) 23:59, June 24, 2018 (UTC) :I disagree. Myself, SecretPower and many other contributors at VanillaWorks create high quality recreations of logos and although indirectly sourced from the game, if they are 100 percent accurate and do not mislead the reader, and aren't fanon, there shouldn't be a problem with having higher quality recreations. It's when decals are made up and aren't based on anything in-game that becomes an issue, or when an existing decal is manipulated in such a way that makes them inaccurate. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 00:11, June 25, 2018 (UTC) I have reverted the latest bunch of changes - the existing Company Logos are accurately obtained by former staff member Dodo8 and are the actual company logos that appear in game in advertising etc. Vehicle badges are not necessarily synonymous with a company logo. As for the subjectivity of allowing so-called "high quality recreations" when there are in-game and game-file images available to accurately document the logos without it, that sets an extremely dangerous, policy-violating precedent for this wiki. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:56, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Image licences Your last 2 San Andreas casino screenshots are missing licensing. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:18, July 17, 2018 (UTC) subject Hi, how did you got V-Rock satin jacket? I can't find any info about it, except your screenshot Regarding an image that you uploaded Good day, I wish to note that you made a minor error with the image name of this image: there should not be hyphens between the words in any particular section, as they are used to separate sections only. In this case, the description should be "FilterMachine", not "Filter-Machine" (I have fixed this for you). Secondly, may I ask where that particular machine is found? I do not recall seeing it before. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:06, March 13, 2019 (UTC) You still appear to be making the error that I mentioned above with this image. Please remember to only put hyphens between the sections defined in the Media Policy, leaving all other parts joined without spaces or hyphens. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:47, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Product Images and Logo needed Hi there, I was just wondering if you can help me with these two additions: #I just need a help from you to find images of product named "Ear Bleeds" from Sumo in GTA Online and images of the products it has which can be found at warehouses in GTA Online just like Tenshun and also the images of Fruit products next to it. And also if possible product images from warehouse for Deludamol, Power Metal and others etc. #The logo of Ratatat Drums which is a drumset manufacturing company featured in both Grand Theft Auto IV & Grand Theft Auto V. It could be a lot of help if you could provide it. Thank You!!! Steve316 (talk) 08:26, June 1, 2019 (UTC) RE: Hijak Logo I see. I've just seen the logo forever and it's been changed, so I was curious if Rockstar retconned the logo to avoid copyright infringement or something. Either way, that piece of trivia should be deleted as well, since the logo really doesn't look like the UA logo. Thank you for clarifying. Call me "OliCoon" (talk) 15:20, July 11, 2019 (UTC)